Dancing in the rain
by wellwisher123
Summary: Emily and Jayden dancing in the rain ...! Oneshot . Read and review .


**Hope you guys like it ..! **

Jayden was sitting in his bed , trying to rest . Mentor ji had specifically told him to do so as he had been training since morning and now it was nearly night .Suddenly there was a loud thundering sound and sound of raindrops falling . Jayden looked out his window admiring the beauty of nature . But wait ? Is that a flash of yellow ?

_Yellow ...Emily ? _Jayden thought and as if an answer to his question Emily's laughter emerged from the winds reaching Jayden's ear making him smile . Emily saw Jayden and mouthed " Come out !" and she made a hand gesture as well .

Jayden smiled but said no as he pointed to his bed , then himself and then gave her a thumbs up .

Emily pouted , making Jayden chuckle . Jayden just stood there mesmerized by her beauty as the yellow ranger twirled in the rain.

Just then Jayden decided that maybe he should go and ask Emily to come in or she may catch cold .

He went to the living room only to find all the rangers but Emily drinking hot tea . " Where's Emily ?" Jayden asked even though he knew the answer .

" She's out . She said that loves when it rains " Mia explained

" Hey,Jay you wanna have some tea ?" Jayden shook his head as he made his way outside but not before grabbing an umbrella .

" Hey , where are you going ?" Mike enquired

" Outside , Emily may catch cold . We are finding Xandred each day , can't really afford a sick ranger " Jayden clarified as he went outside .

" Em !" he shouted as he reached her .

" Hey , Jayden , You wanna join me ?" Emily asked

"Actually no , I just came to fetch , come under the umbrella or you will catch cold " Jayden said as he stood under the umbrella .

" Okay " said emily wiiith a mischievous smile but as soon as she came under the umbrella , she caught hold of its stick and she just threw the umbrella away making jayden wet as well.

" What the hell ..." Jayden started but wasn't able to finish as his gaze landed on Emily who was bust dancing in the rain.

" Jay , come on a little fun won't hurt " Emily said with puppy dog eyes . Darn, those eyes jayden could never say no to them .

" Fine ' Jayden sighed .

" Who have never been in rain , have you ?" Emily enquired .

' Nope , never intrigued me much , i guess ." Jayden shrugged .

" You are kidding , aren't you ?"Emily laughed . " Come on , I'll show how lovely could rain be . "

" Close your eyes " Emily instructed . ' What ?" Jayden.

" I Emily, the yellow ranger command Jayden, the red ranger to close his eyes ' Emily said in a bossy tone. Jayden laughed at this but nevertheless closed his eyes .

Suddenly Emily came close to him and whispered " Now, listen to each raindrop carefully .You know my mom used to say _Let every drop touch your heart , Let it be your fresh start. Just forget yourself and your pain , Just close your eyes and enjoy the rain. "_

Jayden immediately opened his eyes only to find Emily's hazel eyes staring right back to him .

" Fun , isn't it !"Emily exclaimed ,laughing. " Indeed ' Jayden said with smile _I love her laugh ._

You know ..I always loved to dance in rain " Emily said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Jayden smiled . " May I have this dance ?" he asked curtly with a bow .

" Jay ..you can dance ..but I .." But Emily was cut off as Jayden pulled her tightly towards him .

" Whoa ! You can dance ..I see " Emily stuttered surprised.

Jayden wrapped his arms around her as Emily did the same with Jayden's neck . Both laughed , twirled , danced in the rain .

" You know , I have never had this much for a while I guess " Jayden said and he twirled Emily .

" Well , now you have me ...I will make sure these kinda things happen frequently " Emily assured .

Both were unaware that there ranger counterparts are watching them full interest .

" Guys ...You coming or you both will catch cold " Antonio yelled earning a whack from Mia who was quietly the exchange between the red and yellow ranger . " Why did you ruin the fun ?" Mia asked .

Antonio just grinned sheepishly.

" Coming !" Emily screamed ..as she released Jayden and started towards the house but Jayden held her hand making her turn around .

" Em ..would like to go out sometime ?" Jayden asked blushing .

" With the gang ...or like a .." Emily asked confused.

" Without the gang ..like a date " Jayden added , a faint blush on his cheeks .

" I would love to " Emily said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She released him and both made their way towards the house ...grinning like lunatics . Mia gave Emily ' _I want all the details "_look.

Emily just grinned .

**THE NEXT DAY ...**

" Gosh ! you two are impossible , who told you two to go in the rain ? " Mentor Ji scolded the red and the yellow ranger as both lie on the bed sick with cold .

" Sor..rry Ji " Emily said as she sneezed.

'This wil..l not happen ...happen again " Jayden said . Both their noses deep shade of red .

" Good , Now let me ask Mia to make you some hot tea " He said as he exited the room .

" We will be sick for a couple of days , i guess " Emily shrugged .

" Yeah ..." Jayden agreed " But It was totally worth it . " Jayden said as he caught hold of Emily's hand .

" Yeah ..definitely worth it " Emily smiled .

And then both of them neezed together " AAACHOO !"

**THIS WAS IT . THANK YOU FOR READING . PLEASE REVIEW , I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY .**

**Just**

**Click **

**This **

**Button**


End file.
